deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Overpowered Brawler Battle Royale
Description When weapons aren't enough to do the job, the next best thing to do would be to crack those knuckles and punch through your issues. Which battle hardened brawler will make it out alive? Introduction Aqua: When you spend as much time as we do analysing fighters, you begin to get bored of talking about the same old swords and guns. Octo: So instead, we've brought along some well trained and capable fighters that will permanently knock you out with their bare hands should you get on their bad side. Knuckles the Echidna, Sonic the Hedgehog's Master Emeral guardian. Aqua: Son Goku, the legendary Super Saiyan warrior of the Dragon Ball manga. Octo: Asura, the warrior that will unleash his angry wrath from... Well, Asura's Wrath. Aqua: Jotaro Kujo, the user of the Stand Star Platinum from JoJo's Bizarre Adventure. Octo: Saitama, the unbeatable One Punch Man. Aqua: Kenshiro, the wandering Fist of the North Star. Octo: All Might, My Hero Academia's kick ass, one for all superhero. Aqua: And Akuma, Street Fighter's very own Raging Demon. I'm Aqua. Octo: I'm Octoling. Aqua: And it's our job to analyse their weapons, armor and skills to see who would win a Death Battle!!! Knuckles Aqua: The story of Angel Island dates all the way back to the days of the Knuckles Clan and the Nocturnis Clan. Octo: To sum up a long story short, these two factions were at war with one another, regarding the legendary Master Emerald that kept Angel Island afloat. One sought to protect its power, the Knuckles, and the other tried to use it. Aqua: Eventually, after much hard work, the Master Emerald was kept by the Knuckles Clan, which later evolved over the years to become less focused on magic, and instead become more technological. Octo: A completely stupid idea if you ask me. I mean, you have a rock that holds infinite power and energy! Just use that! Aqua: Still, despite the reliance on technology, the echidnas still kept the Master Emerald in high regard, as nothing could replace it. Octo: The Master Emerald's power kept Angel Island afloat in the sky, and without it the island would fall continuously, until it reached the bottom of the ocean. Too bad that this immense power, like in the past, was something worth keeping. Aqua: Many thieves tried to steal the emerald, leading the echidnas to seek a guardian who would protect it and stop it from falling into the wrong hands. Octo: Originally the guard was an echidna named Locke. Then he quit to have a family, including his super intelligent son who, in his teens, would become the next Master Emerald protector. This was Knuckles the Echidna. Aqua: Knuckles is like many other Sonic characters, with abilities like the Spin Dash, a move which Knuckles uses to charge himself on the ground, to then release and reach top speeds immediately... Goku Asura Jotaro Saitama Kenshiro All Might Akuma Interlude Aqua: All right, the combatants are set and ready to go. Octo: It's time to rock and roll because it's time for a... Both: DEATH BATTLE!!! Betting On? Knuckles Goku Asura Jotaro Saitama Kenshiro All Might Akuma Pre-Fight Part 1 - Fist of the Raging Demon Part 2 - Self-Taught Punch-Out Part 3 - Mentors to the Future Part 4 - Ruthless Rage Powers Collide Results Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:RoadRollerDio Category:Overpowered themed DEATH BATTLES Category:Fistfight Category:'Strength' themed Death Battle Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Battle Royales Category:'Sonic vs JoJo's Bizarre Adventure' themed Death Battles Category:JoJo vs Fist of the North Star Themed Battles Category:'Sonic vs Dragon Ball' themed Death Battles Category:DBZ vs One Punch Man Themed Death Battles Category:Strength vs Speed themed Death Battles Category:Battle of Wits Themed Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:'Protagonist' themed Death Battle Category:Human vs Human themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:'Human Vs Alien' Themed Death Battles Category:Human vs Animal Themed Fights Category:'Sega vs Capcom' themed Death Battles Category:'Sonic vs Street Fighter' themed Death Battles Category:'Dragon Ball Z vs. Asura's Wrath' themed Death Battles Category:"Hero vs Villain" Themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Anti-Hero' themed Death Battles Category:'Anti-Hero vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Shonen Jump vs Capcom' Themed Battles Category:'Shonen Jump vs Sega' Themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:'Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:Street Fighter vs DBZ Category:Street Fighter vs One Punch Man themed Death Battles Category:'Jojo's Bizarre Adventure vs Dragon Ball' themed Death Battles Category:Fist of the North Star vs Street Fighter themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:"Brawler" Themed Death Battles